Our End
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: One-shot of MavisxZeref/AU Zeref and Mavis were one day in their labs when they make an unexpected discovery. An unexpected discovery that can effect the entire human race and their once peaceful world.


**Konnichiwa minna! Anju here with my first Fairy Tail fan fiction! You're probably thinking I'm not working on either of my Soul Eater fanfics since I have _time_ to post this, but that's not true! (Okay... it's partially true...) Anyways, the reason I'm posting this was that I found it weird how a English project ended up as a fanfic. And surprisingly, I got a near 100 on this! I wish our teacher always gave projects like this. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story!  
**

 **Warning: This is a one-shot! And doesn't have a happy ending!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters, just my ideas!**

 **~Anju**

* * *

It happened out of nowhere.. "Zeref, run!" "What about you?" "I'll be safe, I promise…" Mavis told me as she cupped my face in her hands. Tears ran down my face. I got up and ran away from the collapsing buildings around me. A sharp yell rang in the air. I turned back to see what had happened. "Mavis!" I stood there, motionless. I could not comprehend what was happening. My beloved Mavis was… was- "Watch out!" I felt my body hit the floor with a loud thud. "You have to be more attentive than this!" The unknown person was trying to help me stand up. However, my body would not cooperate. My leg was crippled due to the falling debris and to make matters worse, I could not handle the scene before me. I managed to stand myself up with the assistance of the stranger, but I felt heavy was I walked away from the scene. My wife was crushed by the falling debris of the towering buildings. Her lower body was gone and only her upper half was visible. I could see her, trying to move. I ran towards her. "What do you think you are doing!" I heard the stranger yell towards me. I tripped over the fallen debris. "Zeref, run away!" "I can't!" I yelled at Mavis, as I tried to get up. I fell various times, until finally, I gave up. "Zeref, please, just leave me behind." "I can't!" Tears streamed down my face. I was only a yard away from her. If only I can get closer...

The buildings around us continued to collapse. The vehicles near us began to vanish under the rubbish falling. The ships in the distance began to disappear under the tsunamis being caused, causing those aboard them to drown in the water beneath them. The radio towers along with its cables also became a ghost of yesterday's presence. The medics at the scene were panicking. Their daily equipment were crushed, not being able to help the victims of today's catastrophe. To be honest, Mavis knew this was going to happen. Mavis and _I_ knew today's catastrophe was going to happen. Yet, we did not do anything to warn the others.

Mavis and I were national astronomers as well as astrologists. We loved studying the stars together and it was only last week when we found an unwanted discovery; the human race only had a few days left until an uncontrollable catastrophe would happen. I told Mavis that this information could not possibly be true. However, Mavis knew I did not want to accept the truth. We tried to tell our chiefs of our discovery, but they only laughed. She sent me away to an isolated laboratory to keep me safe while she tried to convince our fellow colleagues that our discovery was not something to be taken lightly. Kinda pathetic, right? I should've been the one to tell the others. After all, it is my job as her husband to protect her. Despite that, I knew I had to help in my own way. After all, we had to save the world from a life threatening catastrophe. However, Mavis could not convince them. Therefore, we abandoned our field to spend the last few days together before it was too late.

Now we are here. Face to face. Mavis only had moments to live and I could not run away from the danger I exposed myself in. "Zeref, I told you to run." "But you should know I do not like to be ordered around. Also, I would not be able to live without y-" "I know." We bursted in laughter. Suddenly a huge crack was heard. We both looked up and saw a huge chunk of a building heading for us. Tears began to stream down my face once more. We both looked into each others eyes. "It was nice spending the last few years and moments together." Mavis looked at me with her dark green eyes. "Yeah I could say the same." We reached out for each others hands and smiled at each other before both our worlds became pitch black.

* * *

 **Hope you _liked_ my story! I know, I shouldn't have killed them both but the story for my English paper, it had to be a sad short story. Oh well. Hope to see you guys soon! (Might update soon!) Until then, bye bye!**

 **~Anju**


End file.
